Miitopia: The Six Crystals
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: 100 years since the story of the Darker Lord's terror has passed. Within those years Miitopia has grown and flourished and kept on being a peaceful land till six crystals, the size of small mountains erupted from the ground releasing a darkness that only a handful of Mii's can defeat.
1. Prologue

The Dark Curse has long since been vanquished, given a new life with Great Sage Hanu. A century since then and all but Hanu still lives in a new generation of mii's. Everything was all calm and peaceful, like it should be in the land of Miitopia. Now that Hanu has retired from travelling and magic he spends his time enjoying the days go by in Greenhorne.

Things have definetly changed since the Darker Lord has come and gone. Greenhorne is now a small city, bustling with energy from all the mii's. Time has really gone by for Old Man Hanu. He's just happy that everything is in order, that is till the ground began to shake causing teacups, picture frames, and all sorts of stuff on shelves to come crashing to the floor.

Hanu could barely stand up as he hurried to look outside to see what was causing the land to trumble. "Oh dear me." Hanu exclaimed as the ground split apart, a huge pink crystal coming out of the ground destroying anything in it's path. "What is that thing?" Hanu asked as he stood outside of his house staring at the floating crystal. Once the crystal was out of the ground the shaking stopped. Mii's stood, staring at the object with curious fear, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened for a few couple of minutes, everyone was starting to calm down before the crystal sky rocketed into the sky, the force sending everyone to the ground. Han heard a ringing in his ears as he struggled to lift his head from the ground. Up above the crystal was seen shining along with five other crystals of different colors. That was all he could see before his vision turned to black.


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero is Born

**Chapter One: A Hero is Born**

 _ **~The City of Greenhorne~**_

The sun shined brightly over the buildings of Greenhorne, Mii's big and small plowed through the streets by crowds. Ususally that is, but today everyone was either passed out or under rubble of broken buildings, the sun was shielded from view by the dust from the shambled buildings. Finally a mii started waking up, a pieces of a window with some concrete on their body. A groan left their lips as they shakily got up from under the rubble.

"This is not my day." They muttered sitting up and looking around their surroundings, a gaping hole were meters in front of them. Memories of the strange crystal came back to him as he quickly stood up. Looking around he saw other mii's starting to come to and get up. As if it was a miracle no one was killed only injured.

A man walked up to the mii who first got up before looking up at the crystals in the sky. "Darwin, it's gone. All gone, our home." The mii named Darwin frowned looking over at the man. "This is really not my day." Darwin muttered under his breathe.

"Dad, do you know what those are?" Darwin asked the man as looked back at the crystals. His father shook his head, "I don't, all I do know is that those crystals are evil. I can feel it." The man clenched his fists in anger towards the crystals.

Darwin bit his lip and looked around, no one was in any condition to do anything though. The only mii who might know what's going on is an old man living on a hill nearby.

As if his father could read his mind he looked at Darwin, "Go, Old man Hanu is the oldest Mii in Miitopia, if he doesn't know then no one does." His father said making Darwin nod and run off.

He was glad to get away from that gorge, but what would everyone do if Hanu doesn't know what to do? What would everyone do when he's gone? _'No! Hanu is alright, he has to be.'_ Darwin thought as he ran up the steep hill.

"Hanu! Old Man Hanu!" Darwin shouted as he made it to the top, he spotted Hanu on the ground in front of his front door. Frantically, he hurried over to Hanu's side and checked to see if he was alright.

He placed his hand over his heart in relieve as he heard a groan from old man. "Darwin." Hanu groaned as he sat up, "I see you're alright, that was one mighty catastrophy." Hanu shook his head and stood up only to fall back down causing Darwin to hold onto him.

Hanu placed his hand over Darwin's with a weak nod, "Help me inside my boy." Hanu said standing up once more, this time with Darwin's help. Once inside Darwin couldn't help himself, "I'm sorry, but what was that?" Darwin asked motioning to the sky.

Hanu took hold of his staff and wipped the dust off of it as he used it as a cane. "I don't know." He answered calmly. "Nothing like this has every happened before, the last thing that happened like this was when the Dark and Darker Lord were among us." Hanu sighed as he scurried in his home in search for something.

Darwin heard of the Dark Lords from stories he was told as a child, but these crystals don't take faces. At least he thinks so, he doesn't know what those crystal's are capable of. "Um, what are you looking for Hanu?" Darwin asked as he saw boxes and books fly towards him and land in a pile near by as Hanu looked around.

"I'm old, as you may know and I don't have a lot of magic left in these bones. If my friend was still alive today they would be able to handle this no problem." Hanu told him as he threw a book with a cat on the cover over his shoulder, a cat shriek came from the book as it hit the floor.

Darwin flinched as he heard the cat noise as he listened, this didn't explain why he was tearing up his house. "Yeah, the ten heroes that defeated the Dark Lords, I know the story, but what are you looking for?" Darwin asked before he yelped when Hanu hit his foot with his staff.

"Be quiet and listen." Hanu huffed before taking out a small box. "Ah, here it is. Anyway, my friend had an amulet, it gave her power and some wisdom when she needed it. Before she passed on she gave me her amulet, I've kept it ever since. Now that darkness has returned I shall astow upon you the same amulet and you'll find out what those crystals are even if danger crosses your way." Hanu said opening the box revealing a shiny amulet.

"Will you accept it?" Hanu asked Darwin as he tried to process what he just told him. "Wait a minute." Darwin stuttered as he waved his hands in front of him. "I can't do this, I can't fight!" Darwin exclaimed. "You will learn, now take it and start your journey. I'll be here for your return, I will tell your father about your journey." Hanu said handing the amulet to Darwin as the mii looked down at it nervously.

He took a deep breathe before putting the amulet around his neck. "I won't let you down!" Darwin declared before running off. Hanu chuckled as the young mii reminded him of his friend.

* * *

 _ **~REVIEWS/AUTHOR'S NOTES AND COMMENTS~**_

 **Guest:** What's this? An actually ORIGINAL Miitopia fanfiction that isn't just the usual "protagonist gets sucked into the game and has to fend off the Dark Lord" nor the "retelling of the main story with my OCs"?! IS THIS WITCHCRAFT?! But for real, this is a very interesting concept and I'd love to see more of this! Keep up the good work!

 _ **Why thank you, I honestly didn't want to make a remake of the whole Miitopia story (even though that was my first idea on this story) I wondered what will happen next, so I thought, 'Let's make this story take place 100 years in the future and have the Great Sage still living because he's (they're) that awesome and healthy. I can't say anymore or else I will spoil my own story to you all.**_

 **u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking429):** Wow, dramatic and unique! I already really like this!

 _ **Thank you, I try, but this is Miitopia so I'm going to try to put some miitopian humor in it like the game (if I can)**_

 _ **Also, small note, I'll try to make the chapters longer as time progressess so the first few chapters will be a little short.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Making a Friend

**Chapter Two: Making a Friend**

 _ **~The Greenhorne Plains~**_

Darwin panted as he left the city of Greenhorne, he only left the city once in his whole life. Even then he was too young to remember a lot. "How am I supposed to get up there?" Darwin asked shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the six crystals.

"You don't." A voice laughed making Darwin turn around. Behind him was a floating man with a pink aura, a smirk sketched on his face.

"Who are you?" Darwin stuttered stepping back.

A chuckle escaped the pink mii's lips. "I am Pink, one of the six gods from below the surface. We've been enclosed in the Earth for far too long and now we're free and we'll take over this world!" Pink laughed as Darwin shook in fear.

"I won't let you!" Darwin stuttered in a declaration as he raised his fists.

This only seemed to amuse Pink as he bursts out into laughter. "Oh, and what will you do? Tickle me to death? I'll take care of you, weak one." He smirked lifting his hand as the ground shook before a monster made entirely out of rock formed, it's hue was a light pink as it rawred at Darwin. "See ya around, or not." Pink laughed before disappearing.

Darwin shook in fear as the golem raised it's fists to crush him before everything froze in place. Darwin looked around as everything was glowing before the amulet floated off of him. "Ho ho ho, looks like trouble has sprung again. Hello Darwin." The disembodied voice said making him look around.

"H-How do you know my name?" Darwin asked.

"You can call me your guardian angel, there's no time right now. It seems you can't fight in your form so I have six classes that you may choose from. This way you may defeat this golem." The Guardian said as items appeared in front of him.

He looked at the items in front of him, there was a sword, a staff, a wand, a frying pan, a knife, and a microphone. Darwin had to choose wisely. He wasn't good with swords or close range weapons and he wasn't good at healing so he reached out and grabbed the wand. "Ho ho ho, So you want to be a mage? Is this your final decision?" Darwin nodded before everything turned white.

The boy blinked and looked down at himself seeing he was wearing a cloak with a wizard's hat. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Darwin grinned and raised his wand. "I'm ready!" He declared. Soon time started again.

His first problem arose after the golem slammed his fists into the ground sending him onto his back. Darwin got up and raised his wand but realized he knew no spells. "Oh shoot," Darwin said as he was forced to do close range combat.

With a running start, he used all of his force to hit the golem, hoping his wand wouldn't break. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched the golem stumble back. If he was this strong then maybe he could defeat this thing. His smile faded when the golem punched Darwin in the face nearly knocking him out. His vision blurred a bit as he tightened his grip on his wand. "I'm not going to lose." He said before running forward and slamming his wand against the golem causing it to fall apart.

He smiled slightly and started laughing weakly as he stared at what was left of the golem. "I did it. I did it!" Darwin exclaimed falling back and laying on his back for a breather. He paused when he felt something in his cloak, he reached his hand inside of his cloak and took out a book. He had a blank expression on his face as he read the title.

"Are you kidding me!?" He shouted as he looked at the spell book. He flipped open the book and saw only one spell in it while the rest of the pages were blank. "Ah man, look at how many pages there are. I'm guessing more spells will show up if I practice more." He muttered as he read the spell for fire over and over to memorize it.

After about five minutes he groaned as he shut the book "Forget it, I'll do it when I'm not exhausted." Darwin whined as he got up from the ground and started walking.

"This road should lead me back home... I think." Darwin muttered to himself as he stared at the dirt path in front of him.

The sun had started to set while he stayed on the road, he let out a yawn as his energy was diminishing by the second. "Need. Sleep." He muttered before a shining glow caught his eye. "Is that... It is! An Inn! Wait, I have no money. How am I supposed to pay!?" He couldn't decide if he should keep going or go to the inn. So he went to the inn.

Walking inside there was a huge lobby, it was pretty much empty except for the mii behind the desk at the front, typing away on a computer. Darwin bit his lip slightly before walking to the receptionist desk, "Uh, Can I-" He was cut off by the mii handing him a key and pointing to the stairs in the direction of his room. He blinked and looked down at the key, "Thanks..." He said before heading to his room.

"That was weird, but I got a room for free, so that's good." Darwin grinned before unlocking the door to his room and going inside. The room was huge, there was a window that gave view to the mountains of Powdered Peaks. Well, he didn't know what Powdered Peaks looked like, all he knew was it was a mountain place.

Other than the window there were two beds, he shrugged it off and collapsed in the nearest bed falling asleep almost immediately.

It hardly seemed like an hour has gone by when he woke up. He felt groggy as he stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Man, I just want to go back to sleep," Darwin said with another yawn as he got up. He paused when the smell of food caught his attention causing his stomach to grumble. "Mmmmm, food." He said as he followed the scent down to the lobby and going to the opposite side of the inn to where a diner was conveniently placed.

Again he noticed no one else was there which was weird to him, but he took a seat at the dining table and looked around. Suddenly a plate of food appeared in front of him from above. "What the-" He said looking up and seeing little doors on the ceiling. "This place is weird." He said out loud before sighing and looking down at his meal. It reminded him of the golem he defeated yesterday and it didn't look that appetizing. The smell told a different story, so with a deep breath he picked up his knife and fork and dug into the food.

The food was crunchy and hard but with a bit of heavenly flavor. He let out a moan as he relaxed in his chair. "This is so good." He mumbled, a mouth full of food before he finished the meal up.

Feeling full and energized he left the dining area and went to the lobby to return the key but no one was there, the only thing was a piece of paper on the desk,

 _'Keep the key.'_

Darwin blinked but shrugged and stuffed the key into his cloak before heading off back to Greenhorne city. He didn't get far before hearing flapping from huge wings from behind him. He didn't want to look behind him, but he did anyway. He turned around and saw two huge rock moths flying menacingly at him. He stayed still hoping he wouldn't be seen but when one of them slammed into him he thought otherwise.

Pain soared through his body as the second one started coming towards him. He lifted his hands up, covering his face waiting to be attacked. When nothing happened he peeked through his fingers seeing a mii holding a sword in front of him. It seemed this mystery person blocked the attack for him. The mii turned their head to look back at them. "Aren't you going to get up? I can't fight these moths alone." They said making him blink before jumping up.

"Thanks for saving me," Darwin said as he lifted his wand in the air before motioning it down and aiming at one of the moths, a small fireball came from the wand and hit the moth sending it back.

"No problem." They replied as they sliced the other moth, destroying it.

After the moths were destroyed the mii sheathed their sword. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Brian the kind Warrior." The knight introduced himself as he smiled at Darwin.

"Uh, I'm Darwin, the energetic mage." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Well, nice to meet you, Darwin," Brian said shaking his hand. "I'm going to be your partner for this journey," Brian said smiling. Darwin couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

 _ **~REVIEWS/AUTHOR'S NOTES AND COMMENTS~**_

 **Fireking429:** Humor/comedy is one of my favorite things! Also, I really enjoyed this chapter!

 _ **Well, that's good! I'm glad you like my story so far.**_

 **Marrowfrost:** This is a very interesting concept that I haven't seen before, I want to see where it goes. I'm making a Miitopia story myself, but instead I decided to add in major changes to the original plot because I prefer making my stories more original than most and adding in more drama because I simply can. Anyways, I think the story is very dramatic and unique so far. One thing that I noticed was that sometimes two characters are speaking in the same paragraph, when each time a new character speaks there should be a new paragraph. (Forgive me for my critique, I just woke up at the time that I'm typing out this review and I need more sleep) Yeah, I'd recommend making the chapters longer as you go, but not too long that it scares off potential readers. Once you get there, maybe you could try making your chapters a certain amount of words? I usually go for 2000-5000 words per chapter for mine, but that's all your decision. It's honestly just best to do what you feel is comfortable. From what I could tell, there weren't any grammatical mistakes but I did just wake up, so I might be wrong. Anyways, I've placed a follow on this story and I'm excited for the next chapter.

 _ **I see where you're getting at and I'll consider making separate paragraphs for characters. I also try not to put any grammar mistakes and sometimes I will miss some. Also glad you're excited about my story ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 3: A New Member?

**Chapter Three: Another Member?**

 _ **~The Greenhorne Plains~**_

With a new member in the party, Darwin felt a bit safer than he has been. It was also quiet. Too quiet. He couldn't stand it he had to talk. "So, Brian. Have you been to Greenhorne before?" Darwin asked looking over at the warrior.

Brian shook his head in reply. "Nope, I've been to Neksdor though." Brian hummed as he put his arms behind his head as they walked.

"Neksdor? Isn't that the Mudlands?" Darwin questioned as they walked down the path. A long time ago Neksdor was a desert, so hot you could get hallucinations by just stepping into the desert. That's what he heard though, half a century ago non-stop rain poured over the land of Neksdor, creating a land of dangerous mudslides, landslides and not so slow quicksand.

"Yeah, it's not that bad if you know where to step." Brian hummed as they came across a fork in their path. One way led to a grove, too dark to see past the first couple of trees and the other led to a beautiful field of flowers. "Which way?" Brian asked looking between the two choices.

"Well, I know for a fact I didn't go in a grove so the field of flowers is the right way to go," Darwin answered as he started walking. A scream stopped them as they both looked into the direction of the grove. "Okay, let's hurry and get out of here!" Darwin said quickly trying to run off, but Brian grabbed his cloak.

"That might be a cry for help, we have to go and save them." Brian retorted running into the grove, ignoring Darwin's remarks as he dragged Darwin behind him.

Within the grove a mii was crying in front of a pond, tears fled from their eyes as they stared into the water. The sound of leaves rustling attracted their attention. Panic spread through their body as they prepared for the worst. What they got was a small slime that frolicked peacefully away. They relaxed a bit before turning around and screaming as he saw a bigger slime, a pink aura glowing around them as they bounced towards them. Everything went black for the mii as the slime made the first move.

Before the slime could do anything it collapsed and disappeared as it was hit. The mii stood there, their eyes closed as the mii slept, a staff, outstretched in their hand as they stood in front of what was left of the slime. Their head turned as footsteps came closer.

"Brian! Slow down!" A voice was heard. As soon as the two showed up the mii was collapsed on the ground.

Brian let go of Darwin's arm and ran towards the mii, making sure they were alive. "Thank goodness, they're alright." He said before looking around the open area of the grove. "This is place is nice." He complimented before going down and picking up the mii.

"Yeah, it may look nice, but let's just leave," Darwin said looking around just in case any monsters tried attacking them as he bent down and picked up the staff next to the unconscious mii. Brian nodded and the two left the grove.

"Why do you think this Mii was in the Grove?" Brian asked looking down at the unconscious mii in his arms as Darwin followed behind.

"By the scream, probably being chased by a monster," Darwin replied looking down at the staff. "I'm guessing he's a Cleric or something," Darwin commented, lifting the staff up in his hands to get a better look at it.

"Let's just get him to an inn to make sure he's alright. He may be suffering from internal injuries that we don't know about." Brian said worriedly as he quickened his pace to the nearest inn.

"Brian, slow down! If he was suffering from internal injuries he would be groaning." Darwin pointed out and poked the sleeping mii's face to prove his point. The mii moved their face away from Darwin, a frown sketched on their features as they adjusted in Brian's arms.

"Don't do that, Darwin." Brian scolded and checked to make sure nothing was wrong as an inn got into their view. "Look, we're right there, we can rest up a bit and once we know they're fine we can keep going," Brian told him as they entered the building.

Darwin looked around the inn, it looked just like the last inn he has been in, but something felt off. "I'll sleep in a room with the mii to make sure they're alright," Darwin told Brian. He noticed Brian was hesitant about it, maybe because of the fact he's much smaller than him. "Hey, if they wake up I'll call you so we can meet them," Darwin suggested.

Brian nodded as the two entered the room and laid the mii on a bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, night." Brian smiled and waved before heading off in his own room.

"Night..." Darwin said before looking down at the mii.

* * *

 _ **~REVIEWS/AUTHOR'S NOTES AND COMMENTS~**_

 **Fireking429:** Amazing chapter! Funny thing is that my Mii in Miitopia is a Kind Warrior himself and one of his later companions is an Energetic Mage! Obviously excited for next chapter!

 _ **Cool! That's a funny coincidence we have the same type of miis.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Home?

**Chapter Four: Home?**

 _ **~The Greenhorne Plains~**_

Darwin yawned as he woke up the next morning, he looked over to see the mii still unconscious. He's glad nothing happened last night, maybe that feeling was the anticipation for having a team. A groan caused him to look over at the mii as they stirred in their sleep. 'They're waking up!' He thought going over to watch the mii wake-up. He couldn't help but feel nervous about what their first impression would be like.

The mii's eyes fluttered open as they looked around the room before their eyes landed on Darwin. They screamed as they jumped back. "W-Where am I? W-Who are you?" They asked as they frantically looked around. They yelped again once the door opened.

"Is everyone alright? I heard screaming!" Brian asked as he bursts through the door looking around till he spotted the mii. "You're awake! Are you alright? My name is Brian!" He quickly introduced himself as he moved towards the mii.

Darwin put a hand up and prevented Brian from scaring the mii even further. "Sorry about him, I'm Darwin and right now we're in an inn." He said as he watched the panicked mii calm down. "Do you want to tell us your name?" Darwin asked giving a small smile.

The mii gulped and sat up carefully, holding the blanket in their hands. "I-I'm Bl-Blain. Blain the cautious Cleric." He said inching further away from the two of them.

"We found you passed out in a grove, are you alright? You don't seem to have any injuries." Brian said looking him over.

Blain blushed slightly and hide under the blankets, "I-I'm fine. I don't remember why I was there." He answered making the two look at each other.

Darwin wasn't sure if he believed him, but Brian was convinced with the answer.

"Well, do you have anywhere to stay? You can stay with us." Brian offered with a smile.

Blain smiled at the offer but shook his head. "I appreciate your help, but I am fine on my own." He said immediately thinking back to the slime incident he suffered from.

"It didn't look like it when we found you unconscious," Darwin said frowning.

"Okay, you may have a point." Blain muttered. "I-I guess it won't hurt to stay for a bit."

Brain couldn't help but smile brightly. "Great! We'll be leaving shortly though, we need to get back to Greenhorne City." He explained.

"Greenhorne City? What happened to the Town of Greenhorne?" Blain asked looking between them with extreme confusion across his face.

This confused the two of them, "Um, the town of Greenhorne hasn't existed since, fifty years ago. It's now a city." Darwin explained as he watched Blain's expression go from confused to shock.

"T-That can't be! I-I was just there yesterday!" Blain exclaimed standing up and running to the window, looking out.

Brian immediately went over and placed their hand on their shoulder, "Calm down, there must be an explanation for all of this." He reassured the mii.

"Let's just leave." Darwin told the two of them as he went out the door. He heard them follow him as he exited the inn.

"We're not going to eat?" Brian asked looking back at the inn.

Darwin shook his head. "We need to get back as soon as possible, Old man, Hanu will know what to do."

Blain perked up at the name, Hanu. "Wait, you mean Great Sage Hanu? I know him! He's still alive?" He questioned running up to Darwins side.

"Yeah, he lives in Greenhorne now." Darwin answered him.

"Well, we won't go anywhere if we just stand here, I think I see the city!" Darwin pointed out as the trio got ontop of a hill.

Darwin's smile faded as he saw his home in a more disasterous state. Monsters with pink hues were everywhere. "Old man Hanu!" He shouted running to a taller hill to see the mage, hoping nothing bad has happened to him.

* * *

 _ **~REVIEWS/AUTHOR'S NOTES AND COMMENTS~**_

 **Fireking429:** Oooh neat chapter! Hope the currently unknown mii is alright! Great work!

 _ **Thank you! I appreciate all of your reviews for my story it makes me motivated to continue even more!**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the long wait ^-^'**_


	6. Chapter 5: Disaster Strikes

**Chapter Five: Disaster Strikes**

 _ **~Greenhorne City~**_

Darwin stopped in place as he stood in front of Hanu's home. Brian and Blain caught up with him to see rubble. Tears fled from Darwin's eyes as he ran towards the rubble. "Old Man Hanu! Hanu!" Darwin cried out as he dug through the rubble.

He jumped back when the rubble started moving. Brian and Blain took out their weapons, ready for a fight, but a cough made them hesitant. "Oof, that was a tough one." Hanu said standing up from the rubble and wiping the dirt off of his clothes.

Darwin teared up and hugged him. "I thought you were dead!" Darwin said making the man pat his head. "I-Is my father alright?" Darwin asked looking up at the male.

"Well, he should be. Now who are your friends?" Hanu asked looking over at Brian and Blain.

Brian was the first to speak up, "My name is Brian, the kind warrior. This is Blain, the cautious cleric." Brian introduced them, sheathing his sword.

Blain stepped forward looking over Hanu. "Y-You have gotten older. Time really has passed." Blain said hoding his head.

Hanu hummed rubbing his beard. "Really, because I never met you before now." He said making Blain look up in shock.

"What? I was with this girl... I forgot her name, but I was with this girl popstar when we met you!" Blain said making Hanu frown.

"... I see, this is interesting. My friend, the popstar had a cleric friend awhile back during the Dark Lord times. A stubborn one he was. His name was... Was. I don't recall, but it seems his spirit is with you. I can sense it. Your memories must have combined into one." Hanu explained, but it was obvious the others were confused by this.

"So Blain is possessed?" Darwin asked making Blain pale at the thought.

"No, not exactly. His spirit is simply inhabiting his body for the time being."

"So, he's possessed." Darwin said again.

"H-How do I get rid of the spirit!?" Blain panicked looking at himself with fear.

Hanu placed a hand on Blain's shoulder. "Do you remember anything else?" He asked as he waved his staff at his house. They looks on with awe as part of the house rebuilt itself. It looked like a part of a ruined village with the way some parts of the house are still in piles of rubble.

"Come sit, we can discuss more sitting." Hanu said walking back over to what's left of his house and took a seat. Darwin looked to the others before following him with the others.

Blain took a seat across from him, looking around for more danger. "I remember going to the town of Greenhorne with the girl, a dark lord, and having people around me being celebratory." Blain held his head as everything was fuzzy when he tried to think of more memories.

"I see." Hanu said rubbing his beard.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what happened in the city?" Brian asked, motioning down to the city.

Hanu looked down at the city with a look of distress. "A pink figure came with an army of monsters, forced against their will to attack anything in their way. One of the monsters, a minator came and destroyed my home with me in it. It hurt." Hanu said slouching in his chair. "If I was younger I could have protected everyone." He said looking to the ground and rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

Darwin placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "You couldn't have done anything, that was a god, one of six. He told me himself, the Pink one, Pink." Darwin told him before telling him what had happened after he left on his journey.

"We can guess what all of their names are now." Brian joked, trying to make everyone feel better.

Darwin shook his head before looking back at Hanu. "Go to the panic room under the town hall, your father will be there. Along with people who may be able to give adivce on your new task. You have to save Miitopia, I believe you can. You have the same energy my friend had when we first met. You and your friends." Hanu said standing up as the ground began to shake once more. "Another wave of monsters are coming, you must hurry." He urged them, pushing them out of his house.

"What about you?" Darwin asked as he looked back at the mage.

"I'll make sure you have enough time for you to get what you need and leave to the town of Neksdor in the Mudlands." Hanu said as his staff lit up. "You can do it."

The three nodded as Darwin lead the way down to the city. Hanu gave a small smile as he watched the three go. "I'll be seeing you soon, my friend." He whispered before turning around and headed to the outskirts of Greenhorne City, seeing the next wave of monsters.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): Youre very welcome and I am glad that you do and that it keeps you motivated to keep going! Its okay that its been a while, most stories I follow on here don't update very often at all and of them, only one is updated once a week or so! It makes me feel good when I hear that I have helped someone in some way, that's one of my missions in life: to help out other people(Im a Hufflepuff so its no surprise Im like this)!

 _ **I'm a hufflepuff too, and I do mean t update more, I just get overwhelmed with all of my other stories I haven't finished and it makes me not want to write. This story is one of my favorite stories to write.**_


	7. Chapter 6: A Goodbye

**Chapter Six: A Goodbye**

 _ **~Greenhorne City~**_

Darwin, Brian and Blain ran up to a church. "The church is the town center?" Blain asked as Darwin pushed open the doors as the three entered.

"For now, the original got destroyed when those crystals showed up." Darwin explained as he and Brian moved the doors shut and prevent anyone else from coming in.

"What about Hanu?" Brian asked as the stepped away from the door.

Darwin frowned but shook his head. "He'll be fine, he's a great Sage. He'll find a safe place to be in." He assured the others as Darwin moved the pedastle at the front of the church aside revealing a staircase.

The three climbed down the stairs, the pedastle alligning itself back in place behind them. At the bottom of the stairs were double doors, Darwin pulled open the door to see other mii's hiding before they came out when it was one of their own.

It gave him a chance to look at the mii's who were safe. "Where's my dad?" He asked when he didn't see his father in the crowd of miis.

"He's in the infirmery." A woman, nurse told him, leading him to the other side of the room to the infirmery part of their safe haven. They entered a white room with beds on each side, miis almost filling all of them. Darwin couldn't help but look away, before he started tearing up. So many people were hurt.

"Dad!" Darwin said looking up to see his father in one of the beds. He ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're alive." Darwin said as he felt his father hug him back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, son." His father chuckled as he sat up, a cast was seen on his left arm. "Who are your friends?" He asked, reminding Darwin he had friends with him.

"I'm Brian and this is Blain." Brian introduced them with a smile as Blain waved slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Blain and Brian." Darwin's father nodded in greeting. "I'm guessing you're not going to stay with us."

Darwin shook his head, "We're going to stop these crystals and the gods that came from them. Before the whole world is taken over by them." He said getting up from the bed.

He felt his father's hand land on his shoulder, "Be careful, take this on your journey, it should help get you better weapons and clothes." He said handing Darwin a pouch of gold. Darwin looked shocked as he held the pouch. "1000 should be enough for now." His father smiled before laying back on the bed. "I'll be here when you come back." He told them with a smile.

Darwin kissed the top of his father's head, "Bye, dad." He told him before turning to the others. "Should we-" He was cut off when the ground shook violently causing the mii's to cover their heads as dirt fell from the ceiling.

Just as soon as it started it ended, everyone was on guard as they waited for something to happen. "Let's check it out." Brian whispered as he headed to the exit.

Blain hesitantly followed after him with Darwin as they headed back up the stairs. Brian pushed aside the pedastle and stuck his head out. "Oh my..." Brian said as everything was in more disarray.

The three climbed out to look at the destruction. "My home... Everything is gone." Darwin said going down on his knees. Blain placed a hand on Darwin's shoulder.

"Great Sage Hanu." Brian said as the three looked at each other. They got themselves together before running to the hill where Hanu lives. "Hanu! Hanu!" Brian called as they made it to the hill.

"Look!" Blain said picking up Hanu's staff. "What happened?" He asked looking to the others for answers.

Darwin took the staff from Blain and looked around the area, his grip on the staff tightened when he saw Hanu on the ground. "Hanu!" He shouted running over and going to his side.

He placed his head on the man's chest, trying to hear his heart beat. He waited and waited, but he heard nothing. Tears fled from his eyes as he sat back up. "He's gone." He said quietly as he looked down to the ground.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): I can understand that, story stuff can get stressful even for me someone who writes 20,000 words worth of Fanfiction a month for just 2 stories.. That's good that you enjoy writing this just as I enjoy reading it! I loved this chapter btw, very well developed!

 _ **Wow, that's a lot of words, and thanks. I should get into writing more since I'm going for an english major in college so I can be an author.**_


	8. Chapter 7: A Trip to Greenhorne Castle

**Chapter Seven: A Trip to Greenhorne Castle**

 _ **~Greenhorne City~**_

Darwin didn't know how long he sat there for, but he had to move on. He sniffed as he stood up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Brian give him a sympathetic smile. "I'll help you bury him." He said quietly making Darwin smile slightly and wipe his eyes.

After some time digging a hole big enough for Hanu the three dragged the body in the hole before burying a corpse. Darwin sniffed as he clutched Hanu's staff. He couldn't give this object up. "We'll never forget you, Great Sage Hanu. We will keep your memory in our hearts." Brain said as the three looked down at the mound of dirt Hanu laid under.

"We have to keep going, we can't let Hanu's death be in vain," Blain told the others.

Darwin sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "The way to get to Neksdor is through the Castle." He told them as the three started leaving.

 _ **~Greenhorne Plains~**_

The trip was sweet and quiet, the castle was in view and a couple of guards were stationed at the castle view. "Halt, who goes there!" A guard called to the trio, holding their weapon, ready to fight.

"My name is Darwin! Darwin from Greenhorne city! We seek passage to the Mudlands." Darwin answered the guard's question.

"No one is allowed to go to the Mudlands without the King's permission." The second guard told them. "Especially since those beings came from the crystals and kidnapped the King's daughter."

Their eyes widened at the mention of the princess being captured by these gods. Why would they want anything to do with the Royal Family? "Can we see the King then?" Brian asked making the guards look to each other.

"Follow the path below, the double doors are where the King sits." The guard said moving his hand down making the doors to the castle open.

 _ **~Greenhorne Castle~**_

The three entered the castle, pieces of the wall were on the floor. Maids and butlers were cleaning up the mess as they rebuilt the castle. Two doors stood out in the hall, the closer they got they heard sobs from inside. Brian was hesitant as he reached his hand out and knocked on the doors.

"Who is it! Show yourselves!" A voice called to them making them open the doors. The three stepped in to see a handsome, blonde male with a crown on his head as a woman with red hair stood next to him, another crown on her head. The man sat up in his thrown and rubbed his eyes, "What are you staring at?" He snapped at Blain which made him look away. "What is your business?" He asked the three as he looked down at them with puffy eyes.

Darwin stepped forward, taking off his wizard hat. "We want to go through to the Mudlands, we're finding out how to stop these crystals," Darwin explained to the King and Queen. "We'll also bring back your daughter if we succeed," Darwin added, hoping this will make them more likely to be allowed to cross the borders.

The Queen stepped forward, her face stern. "This is no game, you say you can bring my daughter back then I'll hold you to it, but we need to see if you're strong enough to face the dangers in the mudlands. The Riverdeep Cavern, now flooded, holds a ring with great power. If you retrieve this ring we'll let you pass. I should warn you the monsters in there are stronger than anything else in Greenhorne, especially so since the monsters have been overcome by a pink hue." The Queen said before pointing to the exit. "Go, now. We have no time for pleasantries."

just as fast as they entered they were brought out."How are we supposed to do this? We can't breathe underwater!" Blain exclaimed as the three headed to the Riverdeep Cavern.

"We'll be fine, Blain. We'll think of something." Darwin said even though he wasn't sure how to do this either.

"Looks like you three need some help." A female told them from behind them. They turned around to see a girl with goggles on her head as she held a dagger to her side. "The name's Tabitha, my friends call me Tabby. I'm a stubborn theif." She introduced herself with a smirk.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): Youre super welcome! I started out with far shorter chapters but as my patience grew, so did the length of the chapters! That's so cool that you are gonna be an author, I wish you luck with that, Im gonna play guitar and do vocals in a band one day! Anyway, what a bitter sweet chapter, Darwins father is fine but Hanu has died.. Alas, a good story must have a big sacrifice or two

 _ **Thank you, and good luck on your music career! Sadly, yes, sacrifices have to be made, but I can say this won't be the last time you hear of Hanu. A little spoiler for all my readers there. :P**_


	9. Chapter 8: A Full Party

**Chapter Eight: A Full Party**

"So you expect us to fit in that?" Blain asked as the four of them stared into a small crevice on the side of the mountain.

"Yup!" Tabby said stepping forward and sidestepping into the hole, disappearing from sight. "Come on! We want to get this ring, right? This is the only way unless you're good at holding your breath and swimming." Tabby's voice echoed as the three got nervous looking into the crevice.

Brian was the first one to follow after her, the second, Darwin, leaving Blain outside trying to gain the courage to attempt this. "It's alright Blain, it's just a hole." He whispered to himself as he hesitantly slid into the crevice. There was barely enough room for him to keep moving forward, it got dark pretty quickly as he kept going.

"I swear the walls are getting closer." Brian huffed as he forced his armor against the rock. He felt his body press against either side as he kept following Tabby.

"That's just your nerves!" Tabby laughed as she jumped onto the rocks below. "Watch your step! Don't fall in the wrong place." She smiled as she looked up at the hole where the others would be coming from.

Brian jumped down, landing on his feet with his fist touching the ground as a dramatic entrance. Tabby clapped with a grin on her face. "Bravo." She giggled making Brian rub the back of his neck slightly as he got back up to move out of the way when Darwin fell out of the hole with a scream, landing in the water.

"Darwin!" Brian shouted going to the side to look down at the water as Blain landed after him. Tabby cracked her knuckles before stepping back and running forward and jumping into the water after Darwin.

Blain took place by Brian's side to look down at the water. He felt a bit nauseous when he saw how deep the water was. He wasn't normally afraid of water, but right now he was seeing two versions of the Riverdeep Cavern, the one in the present which was almost full of water and one from the spirit he had in his body that saw a pretty empty cavern from the top down. Blain held his head as he moved back and shut his eyes tightly till he felt better.

Darwin's head broke the surface of the water coughing as he was brought to the rock where the others were and pushed up by Tabby. "I didn't know you couldn't swim," Brian told Darwin patting the other's back.

"I-I can swim." Darwin coughed as he stood back up, ringing out his cloak and hat. "I just didn't expect it." He replied as he looked around. "So where is this ring?" He asked looking at Tabby.

Tabby shrugged. "Never got this far before." She simply shrugged. "I only know how to get in, nothing else." She answered making Darwin groan.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Darwin asked looking down into the water. He let out a yelp when three banshees shot out of the water, a pink aura surrounding them.

Darwin quickly scooted away as the others got ready for battle. "T-The ring is around the banshee's neck!" Blain exclaimed, holding his staff close to him.

"We'll have to defeat them to get the ring," Brian said holding his sword up to his face before jumping up and slashing down on one of the banshees. The banshee moved back before Tabby sliced through all three of them. This only seemed to anger them as a banshee slammed into Brian sending him back.

Blain raised his staff and healed Brian making the male smile. "Thanks." He told their cleric friend.

Darwin looked down at Hanu's staff in his hand before glaring at the banshees and lifting it and sending a blast of fire at one of the banshees. The banshee let out a shriek, recoiling back. Making the male smirk. His smirk faded when the banshee let out a wave of tears. His vision blurred as tears started coming out of his eyes. He could see Blain having the same effect.

"W-What is this?" Darwin stuttered, trying not to cry out as the sudden wave of sadness consumed him, making him unable to fight properly. He couldn't even see till he was hit back by the banshee that his sobs let loose.

"Crocodile Tears, they make you cry when Banshee's use them. Doesn't work all the time since Brian and I are okay." Tabby said slashing at the banshee since both Blain and Darwin were unable to battle.

Brian tightened the grip on his sword as he quickly went in front of Darwin, blocking an attack from hitting the mage. "How strong are these things?" He asked as he did his best to protect both Darwin and Blain as the spell still affected the two.

Tabby sliced at the banshees again, this time one of them going down for good. "Well, considering one's already down, not much anymore." She replied jumping back as one attempted to hit her.

Darwin sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his arm as he stood up once more and lifting the staff up above his head sending another fire blast towards them, taking out another one even while tears fled from his eyes. "J-Just one more." He said feeling the effects of the spell wearing off of him.

Before they could try to attack the last banshee Blain impaled the banshee with his staff making it poof, dropping the ring which Blain caught in his hands. "Woah, Blain, good..." Brian said before noticing Blain wasn't even awake.

"I'm guessing you're the spirit?" Darwin asked with a sniff as he walked over. He got no answer as the spirit dropped the ring in Darwin's hand. Darwin looked down at the ring, it didn't look like anything magic or special, just a normal ring. When Darwin looked back up he saw Brian catching Blain before he could hit the ground.

"Weird, don't know who you're talking about, but that was cool," Tabby said walking over and looking over Darwin's shoulder to look down at the ring. "Sweet, we got the ring, let's get out of here and get back to the King and Queen." She said walking to the cavern wall and tapping it with the tip of her blade causing a secret passage to open up.

"There was a passage here this whole time!?" Darwin shouted, "Why couldn't we have gone that way?" He shouted at Tabby.

"It wouldn't have been fun this way." Tabby shrugged before motioning them to follow her.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): Of course and thank you as well, I just started learning guitar 4 days ago but have been doing vocals since April or May of last year! Oooh, you saying that this wont be the last we hear of Hanu points to ghostly visit by him, him being revived for a short time, or a flashback! Anyway, I liked this chapter, it got all the important stuff in well!

 _ **Thanks, sorry for the wait, but this chapter took a while to think of what could happen.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Pink Torment

**Chapter Nine: Pink Torment**

By the time they have arrived back at the castle they were nervous. "Why are you guys such wimps, it's just the Queen," Tabby told them as they head down the halls of the castle.

"Well, she's intimidating for a Queen," Blain replied, having woke up on the trip here. The four looked up at the double doors, this time the sounds of sobbing weren't hearable.

Darwin pushed open the doors looking up with a shock when seeing the King and the Queen unconscious in their chairs as a familiar laugh echoed through the room. "Well, well, well, well. Someone doesn't know when to give up." Pink laughed as they sat on top of the king's chair with a smirk on his face. "Seems like you got more friends to try to play hero with you." He laughed, spinning the King's staff in his hands.

"What did you do to them!" Darwin shouted making Pink chuckle standing up.

"Oh nothing, just made them sleep. Their crying was awfully annoying, don't you agree?" Pink hummed floating down in front of them making them hold their weapons up at him. This only made Pink burst out laughing. "Puh-lease, you think you can defeat me with these?" Pink laughed poking the tip of Brian's sword turning it pink and fly out of the Knight's hands.

"Seems like someone has buttery fingers." Pink laughed as the sword floating in the air before Pink grabbed it with a psychotic grin. "You all should know better than play with sharp objects." He said breaking the sword in half. "Someone could get hurt." He chuckled causing the four to look at him in shock.

Darwin shook off his shock and glared at the Pink God. "We're not here to chat, give back the Princess and release the King and Queen from your spell!" He ordered with a slight growl.

"If you want them freed you'd have to defeat me first." He grinned floating up in the air. "Gotta fly though. Have fun suffering." Pink laughed before disappearing. The four just looked on at the unconscious bodies of the King and Queen.

Darwin clenched his fists as he shook with anger. "We have to go after him, we have to save the King and Queen," Darwin said turning around and heading out. Brian grabbed his shoulder before he could get far.

"Darwin, wait a minute! We're in no condition to fight them. I have no sword and everyone is still recovering from the last battle. We need to keep our heads and think of a plan." Brian told him.

"You're right, we can't be rash." Darwin sighed as the four left the castle. "I can't believe this is happening." Darwin shook his head as they headed to an inn.

Blain nodded, "Yeah, but at least you are in control of your body all the time." The cleric said holding his staff as Tabby patted their backs.

"Hey! Don't be so glum! We're going to get the Princess and wake up the King and Queen!" She tried cheering them up. "I'm sure that ring can help us." She said slinking her hand to the back of Darwin's cloak and plucking the ring from his cloak. "Why is it so important to be guarded by banshee's?" She wondered out loud.

Before she can attempt to put on the ring, Darwin snatched it back. "Hey! We don't know what it does, it could be dangerous! Also, don't steal my stuff!" He shouted at her as she just picked her ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Like telling a thief to not steal is going to make them stop." She retorted as she walked up to the inn doors opening them up. "Come on, Ladies, let's get this show on the road!" She told them, heading to the rooms.

The other three followed after her as they grouped up in one of the rooms. Darwin placed the ring on the floor as the four surrounded the ring. They didn't know what to do or how to find out what it does without wearing it.

"It has magic, I can feel it," Blain said as he was looking down at the ring.

"I can feel it too," Darwin muttered before Tabby took the ring, holding it up in the sky.

"This is pointless just sitting around and just staring at it, I'm putting it on," Tabby said sliding the ring on her left index finger.

"Wait, no!" Darwin shouted before a bright light engulfed the room.

 **"Who has disturbed my slumber?"** A booming voice called as the light faded showing Tabitha floating in the air with white eyes as the ring glowed.

"W-We're sorry, t-to have disturbed you, w-we just wanted to k-know what the ring did." Blain stuttered as the three shook in a corner.

The possessed Tabitha looked over, staring at them with their white eyes. **"Mage, Darwin. Child of Greenhorne. It's a pleasure to have finally met you."** The voice told them.

Darwin shakily stood up, "How do y-you know my name?" He asked.

 **"I know plenty of things, young one. I see that the crystals have arisen once more."** They spoke floating to the window.

"Wait, you know about the six gods? And what do you mean they have risen before?!" Brian asked making the figure turn towards them.

 **"Gods are they? I don't think so. They like to call themselves gods, but they are nothing like Gods, but they are dangerous. Thousands of years ago, before Miitopia became how it is now there were six regions, each ruled by six different mii's. I was a sorcerer of sorts, an advisor for the head of the big six. They used to be kind folk, all living in harmony until they came across six large crystals, each sticking out of the earth, an ominous glow surrounding them. I tried to warn them against going near the crystals, but it was too late. Power consumed them, and that touch of power made them crave for more. They started taking over everything, making the miis that lived there be slaves for their every need as their kingdom grew. Their terror has grown past the oceans to other lands, it seemed nothing could stop them. A team of heroes gathered together, using their powers combined to seal them in the crystals that turned them evil. Wanting them to never be found again they were sent deep into the earth, and it seems they were gone for good, until now."** The voice told them as they listened.

"How did they stop them? We have to end their terror!" Darwin shouted, clenching his fists.

 **"You need to destroy the crystals if you want things to truly end. Otherwise, you can only recapture them back to their crystals and let thousands of more years go by before this situation comes again. There are six things need to succeed in your quest. 'The memory of the lost', 'The tears of the earth', 'the children of the sun and moon', 'the hair of the mountains', and 'the crown of the clouds'."** They told the three.

"That makes no sense, memory of the lost? Tears of the Earth? What does that even mean?" Darwin exclaimed holding the sides of his head. "Who are you exactly?" Darwin asked looking up at the being.

 **"I am Norbus, I sealed myself in this ring to only wake up once the crystals returned, to give knowledge to whoever wears my ring,"** Norbus told them.

"So do you know where each of the six is?" Brian asked them.

 **"I can sense where they go, so yes,"** Norbus told them.

The three looked to each other. "Can you let our friend go?" Brian asked.

Norbus nodded and a glow surrounded Tabitha as she collapsed to the ground and the ring sliding off of her finger, " **Wear me again if you seek my presence."** Norbus's voice was heard in a whisper from the ring before going silent.

Tabby groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Man, that felt weird." She said seeming to be fine.

"Wait, Norbus didn't tell us how to find those gods are!" Darwin said picking up the ring, tensing up as he felt a pull towards the north. "Okay, so that's how we're going to find them." He muttered looking down at the ring before pocketing it in his cloak.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): It's okay, I'm way late at reviewing so we are even! But anyway, another good chapter! The battle was neat!

 **Thanks! Glad you liked it! This is just the beginning, hopefully,I can update more frequently now.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Underground Temple

**Chapter Ten: The Underground Temple**

"Man I didn't know there was a shop in the inn too," Tabby said as the four walked through a little weapon and armor shop. She squealed looking at a toy dagger. "I. Need. This!" She told Darwin with wide eyes as she grabbed the dagger.

Darwin rolled his eyes as he looked into his money bag. "We have five hundred gold, how much is it?" He asked as he watched Blain and Brian look at the swords.

"A hundred and forty gold," Tabbitha replied bouncing in place as she was practically begging Darwin to buy it making him groan.

"Fine," Darwin replied giving her some gold watching her run off to pay for it. He shook his head before walking over to Blain and Brian. "Find a sword you like?" Darwin asked Brian looking up to the knight.

Brian nodded, picking up a bronze sword. "This will do." He told Darwin as Darwin gave him the money to pay for it.

"Now, we only have two-hundred and twenty gold," Darwin told Blain as Brian headed off.

"Um, can I get new clothing?" Blain asked shyly holding out some light blue, Morning Vestments. Darwin blinked as he couldn't say no and gave him the gold as Blain ran off.

"Eighty gold..." Darwin sighed as he put back his money bag. Paying for others was expensive. "Is everyone satisfied?" He asked as the three came back with their new gear. They all nodded with smiles making Darwin shake his head again and leading them out of the shop.

Now that they were all settled with their new gear they left the inn. "This way, the ring's pointing us in this direction," Darwin told them as they started walking. It wasn't long before they started seeing a group of trees.

"In there? I don't know Darwin." Blain said getting nervous, standing behind Brian as the cleric peeked out staring at the Strange Grove.

"We have no choice, don't be a scaredy-cat," Tabby said patting Blain's back before being the first one to enter the Woodlet, followed by Darwin and soon the other two.

The four walked down the path, looking around for monsters in case they would be ambushed. So far everything was quiet, too quiet. "Guys I have a bad feeling," Brian told the others.

"Just be careful, you don't know what might happ-eeeeeeeeeeennnn!" Darwin said before the ground gave out under him, sending him falling down a hole.

Tabitha grabbed Blain since he was the closest and jumped out of the way before the ground went out from Brian's feet too, sending him down with Darwin.

"Darwin! Brian!" Blain shouted as the two stared down the hole. "Are you guys alright!?" He called out hoping to hear an answer.

"We're fine!" Brian called back, but they could hardly hear him. "We seem to have fallen into a temple of some sort!" Brian called to them making Tabitha and Blain look to each other.

"Can you find a way to get back up here?" Tabby called to them, earning some silence for a bit.

"No! We'll find a way out! Try to find a hidden entryway or something up there!" Brian told them.

"Okay! Be careful!" Blain called to them before they got up.

"Alright, let's get digging!" Tabbitha said grabbing Blain's hand as the two kept moving forward to try to find a safer way to get their friends out.

Meanwhile, down in the hole, Brian was looking up at the light from where they came from. Darwin was sitting on the ground looking around their surroundings. It looked to be an underground temple, but what was a temple doing here? Darwin stood up wiping himself down from dirt before stepping towards the temple entrance. "We have to keep going..." He told Brian making him nod and follow after him as Darwin took out the ring. He felt the ring pull towards the temple. "Well, this is the way to go." He told Brian as the two entered the temple.

Darwin looked around at the architect of the temple. "Do you think this could be one of the temples those six gods stayed in?" Darwin asked Brian as they looked around.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. Want to put on the ring and ask?" Brian asked making Darwin shake his head quickly.

"Yeah, I don't want to be possessed just for a yes or no question," Darwin replied as the two pushed open a door.

Inside the room were caskets with runes surrounding each one. "There's ten of them, do you think these are the heroes who locked those six away?" Brian asked placing a hand on one of the coffins.

"Who knows, but why would they be sealed in?" Darwin asked touching one before the room started to shake. "W-What's happening?!" Darwin exclaimed as he stumbled over to Brian.

"The ceiling's coming down!" Brian said pointing up to the slowly moving ceiling.

"Quickly! in there!" Darwin points to a hole in the wall as the ceiling started going down faster. The two had to go down on their knees as they crawled into the hole just before the ceiling fell down completely. "That was close." Darwin pants as they stood up in a dark room.

"Yeah, but I can't see," Brian replied before they heard giggling around them making them stand against each other back to back. "Who's there!" He called as the giggling kept going.

Darwin held out his staff and lit the room up, both screaming when they saw two children in front of them. The room lit up revealing the two mii children. They just giggled and ran off in different directions making them look at each other.

"Why are there random children here!?" Darwin asked making Brian shrug. "Can we just continue and not follow them? I don't want to split up." Darwin whined making Brian pat his head.

"Come on, we'll follow one of them for now, I don't want to split up either," Brian said as he started following where one of the children went making Darwin groan and follow after him.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): This is a great chapter, the ring stuff was the best part! I'm glad to hear you can most likely update more frequently right now!

 **Yeah, I plan on focusing on two stories at a time since I've been overwhelmed with all of my other stories, lol**


	12. Chapter 11: Village of the Sun

**Chapter Eleven: Village of the Sun**

"You know I wonder what Blain and Tabby are doing," Darwin said as the two followed the child.

Meanwhile up on the surface, Tabby and Blain were walking through the grove. The two grew tired of looking for anything that may lead to an underground temple, but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Blain, sense anything?" Tabby asked picking up a moss-covered rock seeing if there was a button or something hidden underneath.

"No, maybe we should've followed them down in the hole," Blain said, stopping to catch his breath.

"If we did then all of us would've been trapped down there. Come on! There has to be a place nearby!" Tabby told him sitting next to him as Blain sat on the ground. Tabby yelped when the rock she sat down sunk into the ground opening a trap door behind them. "That's convenient," Tabby said as the two looked down into the trap door.

The two stood up as they started going down the stairs that were revealed from the trap door. "Um, Tabby, I don't like this," Blain said holding his staff close to him as he followed after Tabby.

"Come on, Blain. This might be the way where we can find Darwin and Blain." Tabby grinned at him, grabbing his staff and pulling him along behind her.

The farther down they went the darker the cave became. "Man, this place is dark! Can you get your other spirit or something to lead us?" Tabby asked him.

"What? No, just hug the wall and we'll find the way somehow." Blain told her, not wanting to be trapped in his body for however how long. Now that he was conscious of having another spirit inhabiting his body he could feel what his body was doing.

Eventually, the two started seeing a light up ahead. "Light!" Tabby said before sprinting forward.

"Wait!" Blain said before following after her. The two stopped as they saw a whole village underground. Miis in tribal wear were walking around until they looked over at the two of them.

"Uh, hi?" Tabby said before almost immediately they were caught and captured. "Hey! Let us go!" She said as they were forced into a cage.

"Tabby, stop." Blain urged her as she tried opening the cage with her bare hands.

"Why? We're just looking for our friends! We weren't going to attack them! Why do we have to be locked up for that?" She exclaimed.

"Well, thinking about it, this is probably a secret village that they didn't want people finding out about." Blain retorted.

Tabby just groaned as she fell on her back in the cage as they were carried to who knows where. She only lifted her head when she felt the cage get sat down. The two looked on as they saw a male standing above them. Tabby was immediately smitten as she only mumbles as she stared at the mii with hearts in her eyes.

"Who are you?" The mii asked them making Blain shake his head as he made himself stop staring at the attractive male.

"I'm Blain, the C-cleric and this is Tabby, the s-stubborn thief." He introduced as he noticed Tabby making goo-goo eyes at the mii. "We didn't mean to find this place, w were only looking for our friends who fell down a hole into this temple." Blain quickly explained hoping they wouldn't be thrown into a dungeon or whatever they had here.

"Sorry if I may interrupt, but who are you?" Tabby said completely distracted by the male mii.

"I am, Chief Yoland of the Sun Tribe, and yes you shouldn't have found this place," Yoland told them narrowing his eyes at the two of them, obviously ignoring the looks Tabby was giving him.

"I'm again, sorry. We won't tell anyone, we just want to find our friends." Blain told him not wanting anything bad to happen to them.

Yoland opened his mouth to say something before another mii came in and whispered to him making him nod. "I see." He said before looking towards the two. "Your friends are a Knight and a Mage, correct?" He asked making Blain nod.

"Yeah!, Darwin and Brian." Blain answered as he moved back in the cage as Yoland walked towards the cage.

"The temple you said your friends fell into is a dangerous place, yet some children always find their place to play there. I have been told that two miis have been found and are being led here as we speak." He told them unlocking the cage. "Since I don't want more blood on our hands you both will be put into the care of Yin, my advisor." He told them as the mii who told him about their friends bowed.

"Of course! We'll be on our best behavior!" Tabby said wanting to get into Yoland's good graces.

"Follow me." Yin told them leading them out of the cheif's chambers as Yoland sat down on his thrown.

"We need more security." Yoland muttered once the two mii's left.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

u/9530073/Fireking492 (Fireking492): Im reaching the end of a story of mine and after that will write something for an anthology and be done with writing stories for at least the time being, I have written over 400,000 words worth of story content in the past 2 years after all! Anyway, this was a cool chapter, Im very fascinated with history so the temple stuff I find to be awesome!

 **Wow, that's a lot, good luck and thanks. It's a bit hard to try to get new things from Miitopia, but so far it's fun just thinking of what could happen next.**


End file.
